


Can someone help me find a fanfic

by Chloeblackrose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Hair Braiding, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloeblackrose/pseuds/Chloeblackrose
Summary: Can someone pls help me find a fanfic the description of the fic is inside
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Can someone help me find a fanfic

So basically I read this fanfic and I forgot to bookmark it but now I can't find it it's about Tommy being exiled and he went to a village and after a few years of exile he now has dyed brown long hair and teaches the kids sword fighting and lets the kids braid his hair with flowers pls help me find it thank you


End file.
